Embodiments of the present invention relate to sensor systems and, in particular, to secure sensor systems with respect to a recognition of manipulations and/or malfunctions of a sensor.
An increasing number of sensors are employed to automate controllers in, for example, airplanes, cars or buildings. Examplarily, speeds in cars can be controlled by distance measuring or airplane steering can be automated. In some applications, authenticity, integrity and privacy of data from sensors is required to ensure the security of the entire automation.
These requirements may be achieved by integrating sensor chips and encryption chips, for example in a multi-chip package. This, however, does not prevent a manipulation of the physical measurement conditions or a malfunction of the sensor.